


Wet Dream

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh has his first wet dream ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wrote this and then I saw there had been a similar request at the Kamen Rider kink meme. 
> 
> Prompt: Ankh/Eiji - Sex dreams

Darkness fell quickly over the attic on that cold october night, and Eiji huffed and pulled his blanket higher. Ankh had nestled himself on the perch, not as affected by the cold as Eiji was. Eiji wondered what the Greeed could actually feel being in a human body.

He tried to fall asleep again, turning to the side, facing the window. He lifted his head when he heard Ankh making a noise. He wondered if he had sensed a Yummy.

Very well, Ankh would inform him with his ususal arrogating manner if it was the case. So he could aswell go back to sleep. A little while later, he had already dozen of, Eiji heard a rustle of the red satin sheet and a louder sound than before. Now he was fully awake.

 

What was it that Ankh was doing? Was he having a bad dream? No, it didn't sound like that. It very much sounded like...

Eiji blinked a bit and sat up, careful not to catch Ankh's attention.. yet. "Nhhngh" he heard a soft gasp coming from across the room and couldn't help but smirk softly.

He felt bad about listening like this but on the other hand it was Ankh doing this in the same room with him so...

 

He was afraid that if he walked up to him, Ankh would push him away. Out of too much pride. It was rather dark but he could tell that Ankh's face was facing the wall, so he couldn't see that Eiji was awake and watching. Or, trying to.

A low growl vibrated through the room and Eiji suddenly felt it in his own body and his face flushed a soft red. So Ankh could feel such feelings too... Eiji bit his lower lip. Of course. Ankh was using a human body. Eiji fought with himself for a few moments but the sounds the blond made were just too intriguing and appealing.

Eiji couldn't help but slowly push the blanket aside, stepping out of bed and slowly tip-toeing up to the perch, not wanting to startle Ankh, not wanting to risk that he might fall of the perch in surprise and hurt the detectives body. He decided to clear his throat first and as expected, Ankh's head shoot to the other side and he shifted around.

 

"Eiji!" He chuntered. "What is it?"

"I heard sounds from across the room" Eiji said.

"Tch. It's nothing. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure? It didn't sound like it. It did more sound like.."

"Like what?"

"Like you woke up from a dream.. a certain dream"

 

Ankh rolled his eyes. Why was he dreaming anyways... was it because he was using this human body now? It seemed to become pointless by now to deny it to the idiot.

So he had had a wet dream, his first one, a good one, one with Eiji in it, even. Eiji underneath him, Eiji squirming, Eiji moaning, Eiji, Eiji, Eiji. Fuck. His lips trembled, fighting inwardly if he should tell him or not. "So what?" He finally huffed. "This is what comes with a human body. It's normal, even if it is a nuisance." Eiji nodded. "Yeah~ but.. you know.. I could.. help you.." He blushed hard, secretly grateful that it was so dark. Ankh's scowl at him was still very visible, however.

"Huh?" he retorted, but before he could say anything else, Eiji was leaning in, his plush lips against the blonde's. It was all or nothing. Either Ankh would get mad and shove him away, or he would give in and let Eiji go on, with his body craving attention as much as it was already. He hoped for the latter of course, and he should be right.

 

After a short moment of suprise, Ankh apparently had decided to reply to the kiss roughly, his tongue stroking along Eiji's, his talons gripping a handful of brunette hair. Eiji moaned into the kiss, liking the rough Ankh-like treatment under these circumstances, his hand sliding down Ankh's side.

Ankh was not gentle, as expected, he was demanding and selfish, but it kind of turned Eiji on. His hand slid under the white t-shirt and caressed the soft skin, earning a pleased sound from the blond.

They broke the kiss and caught their breaths for a moment, before, without words, Ankh hopped off the perch, grabbing Eiji's arm and dragging him to the bed, pushing him down, hovering over him, impatiently shoving up Eiji's shirt. Eiji gasped and helped him with it, the lust he saw burning in Ankh's eyes only heighting up his own ache for the Greeed.

 

Ankh smirked as he could feel Eiji's desire, in his own way of being a Greeed, aswell as feeling it through a human body now, and both ways created a sensation that made his head spin. He leaned down to bite down on Eiji's neck and Eiji groaned, tilting his head to the side, his wrist being pinned down to the mattress by the talon arm and he loved it, it felt so good.

And then Ankh was there and all over him and it was all _Ankh_ and he wanted more of him, so much more.

He wasn't sure as of how much he could expect to get from the Greeed but he wanted as much as he was willing to give. As Ankh began to leave little bites along his neck and moving onto his chest, Eiji writhed softly. Ankh was not bad at his task and Eiji bucked up softly, arching his back, his mouth falling open.

 

Ankh's lips were close to the hem of his underwear and Eiji looked up, wondering what it was that Ankh was going to do. In a manner of Ankh being Ankh, impatient and direct, he used his free hand to shove the piece of clothing down with one elegant move. Eiji gulped and before he knew, a pair of impossible soft pink lips wrapped around the tip of his arousal, nipping, looking into Eiji's eyes to see his reaction.

Doing this for the first time, Ankh was curious as to what it tasted like, if it had a taste at all, if it was worth it, and, admittedly so, he was even a bit curious as to see how Eiji would react.

The brunette gasped and locked gazes with Ankh, watching intently as the blond slowly took in more, hollowing his cheeks a bit, then letting his tongue explore the skin slowly. "A~ankh" Eiji groaned, and Ankh smirked, releasing his dick with an obscene noise. He sat up and watched Eiji curiously, his flushed skin and waving chest and the burning gaze of desire. "I want this too" He stated bluntly, baffling Eiji for a second.

 

Ankh wasn't someone to ask for things, to say please and thank you, he would just demand what he wanted or take it directly. It was different now. It was the same as with OOO. He needed someone else to do something for him, like OOO gathering medals for him. He relied on Eiji's approval, and relying on others was something he still disliked.

"Ankh.." Eiji began and sat up. "Alright. But let's do it together." He smiled, dragging Ankh down, the other huffing for a second before he understood what Eiji meant and they settled in their positions, Ankh returning to his task directly while Eiji took his time to undress him before wrapping his hand around the blond's arousal and bringing his full lips to it.

He could feel a soft twitch and a pleased gasp from below as he began to lick around the tip, then suckling softly and moaning as he felt Ankh's warm mouth sucking tight and firmly on his own cock. "Eiji.. " Ankh suddenly gasped in between, "more.. " Eiji gulped and shivered from hearing the direct request with this vibrating sexual voice, complying happily as he too began to suck hard on the throbbing cock in front of him.

 

Ankh muffled a moan around Eiji's cock and Eiji pulled back for a short second breathlessly, giving Ankh a warning. "I'm close, I just.. you .. if you“

Ankh rolled his eyes a little. "Don't stammer around, Eiji. If you want me to suck you off and swallow, let me know. I would stop if I didn't want it, you know.“

"Ankh“ Eiji blushed a dark shade of red. "I.. I do want it... “

 

Ankh grinned a bit before getting back to his task, his tongue swirling along the tip before he began to bob his head firmly, feeling Eiji's cock twitch deliberatly on his tongue as he tasted cum for the first time in his life.

Eiji, eager to give Ankh the same, was so sure Ankh was close too, but all of a sudden, the blond pulled him up by his hair.

"I want to watch you doing it. Swallow if you like.“

 

Eiji shivered but he nodded and resettled, laying on the bed as Ankh sat up halfway, supporting his weight with his arm and watched with heavily hooded eyes as Eiji's warm and full lips wrapped around his length again.

 

" _Harder_ , Eiji.“

 

Complying with those demanding words, Eiji sucked genuinely until Ankh's hips twitched and his head fell back and his eyes closed as he whispered Eiji's name in the darkness, more to himself but Eiji heard it anyways and was glad.

 

Eiji licked his lips, having Ankh's taste on his tongue, and it was amazing. Seeing him like that, so open and undone and spent, and he cherished every moment.

Ankh slowly opened his eyes and looked at his lover, a slight smirk curling up on his lips.

 

"You can help me with those dreams again whenever.“

 


End file.
